Primordials
The Primordials were the first race of beings and deities that came into existence, predating the Titans and Gods. They were astronomical in size and their appearances were elemental, similar to the Titans, though they bore a more humanoid appearance. The in-fighting among the Primordial race resulted in the creation of the world and universe, and also caused the birth of the Furies. Greek Mythology In Greek Mythology, the Primordial deities are the first entities or beings born in existence. They form the very fabric of the universe and as such are immortal. The Primordials included Aether (Light), Ananke (Necessity), Chaos (Void), Chronos (Time), Erebus (Darkness), Eros (Desire), Gaia (Earth), Hemera (Day), Hydros (Primordial Waters), Nesoi (Islands), Nyx (Night), Ophion (Serpent), Ourea (Mountains), Phanes (Procreation), Pontus (Water), Tartarus (Torment''), Thalassa (Sea), Thesis (Creation), and Uranus (Sky). These deities are a group of gods from which all the other gods descended. They preceded the Titans, the descendents of Gaia and Uranus. They are also the children of Chaos the formless void who created the universe. In the ''God of War Series It's said that before the Titans and the Gods, a war broke out between the Primordials, the beings who forged the Earth. Their war was so massive it caused many natural disasters around the world, and from the rage and madness of their war, the Furies were born. The best known Primordials are Gaia, Ouranos, Nyx and Tartarus. Morpheus, Charon, Thanatos and the Sisters of Fate would also be considered to be Primordial deities. Powers & Abilities Little detail is available about the extent of their power in the series at this time. Given their nature of their battles what can be speculated is that the Primordials possessed the following: *'Immortality' - The Primordials have the potential to live forever and could only be destroyed by beings of equal or greater power. They are personifications of the eternity of nature and the universe. *'Invulnerability '- The Primordials were impervious to mortal harm and could only be harmed by one another or beings of greater power. They are beings of pure elements, not bound by the weaknesses of flesh, blood and bone. *'Divine Powers - '''The Primordials possessed astronomical cosmic and elemental powers. Given the fact that they predate the Sisters of Fate, not even Fate itself holds sway over the Primordials. They are also older, albeit slightly, than The Furies, though it is unknown if the Furies could be of any challenge to the Primordials. *'Vast Strength''' - Their size and mass contribute to their astronomical superhuman strength and durability, likely superior to Titans, Olympians and any other creature less than a Primordial. This makes them possibly the strongest beings in the God of War universe. *'Vast Stamina' - The Primordials are not subject to fatigue. They could wage war for centuries without rest or relent. *'Vast Durability' - Primordials are beings of pure elements. They are tough, hard, and strong, capable of withstanding powerful blows and great pain for centuries without relent. Trivia *The water Primordial seen is most likely Thalassa, as it is quite clear she's a female. *The fallen Primordial that forms the mountain ranges might be one of the Ourea. *Unlike the Gods, whose deaths cause natural disasters and calamities, when Primordials die, their deaths create natural landscapes and forms new lands and seas. *The red female Primordial that the blood create the Furies may be Nemesis, goddess of vengeance and retribution. This titles make her the probably mother of the Furies. Category:God of War:Ascension Category:Characters Category:God of War Series Category:Protogenoi Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Stubs